


On The Count of Three!

by kamicchis



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Before Idol Debut, Light Masochism, M/M, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/pseuds/kamicchis
Summary: As long as Rui upheld such an impossible libido, waking up sore was bound to become an everyday thing for his partners.





	On The Count of Three!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginyuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginyuurei/gifts).



> Fic trade with ginyuurei. 
> 
> Italicized text in Rui's dialogue is English. Light brush on the concept of masochist Jiro, but nothing to harsh.
> 
> Enjoy!

“C’mon, Mister Yamashita. You need to take it off.” 

“No! Rui, I can’t. I definitely can’t.” 

“You can’t leave it on  _ forever _ !” 

Unfortunately, it was true. How he was coaxed into this situation was beyond him. The hot wax-- the very,  _ very _ hot wax -- had already burned his skin far more than Rui said it would. He could already feel the blisters. The last thing he wanted to do was have it all ripped off. 

“Just hold your breath. I’ll pull it off at the _count of_ _three_!” Rui chirped. 

Hesitantly, Jiro nodded. He braced himself on the edge of the bathtub, expression contorting in pain that had yet to occur.

“Ready?”

“H-Hurry up…”

“ _ One _ …!” 

_ Riiiiip.  _

Jiro screamed. 

“What happened to the count of three!?” He exclaimed, keeling forward in pain at the stinging sensation. It felt like his chest was on fire. 

“It’s all done with now!” Rui said cheerfully, holding up the large wax strip covered in what used to be Jiro’s chest hair. “Hmm, Mister Yamashita…” He faded off suddenly. 

“ _What?_ ” Jiro mumbled, impossibly miserable, and failing to notice the towel that had fallen from his waist in the ordeal. 

Suddenly, Rui’s foot was pressed against his dick. His…  _ hard _ dick. 

“What’s _ this _ , Mister Yamashita?” Rui asked dangerously. 

* * *

They were at work the next day. Jiro bumped into Rui on the way to the lab after class. 

Attempting to keep up their facade of nothing more than friendly coworkers for the sake of keeping their jobs, Jiro smiled meekly. 

But suddenly, out of absolutely nowhere, a sharp pain slapping his chest caused Jiro to let out a muffled grunt. Rui had smacked the clipboard he was holding against his poor, sensitive, freshly waxed chest. The devious smile that tugged at Rui’s lips made it clear that it wasn’t unintentional. 

“ _Rui!_ ”

“Mister Yamashita, you’re so tense. You’ll startle your students making expressions like that.” Rui hummed, winking at him as he stepped in closer. Jiro found himself more flustered than he wanted to admit, his teeth clenching as he averted his gaze to _anything_ in that damned hallway but Rui. At least at this time of day, hardly any students passed through the hall. They had long gone home; only the tired, frazzled teachers still remain. 

“Rui.” Jiro warned with a whisper, finding himself being backed against the wall. They were in a dip in the hallway, directly in front of the custodial closet. They’d hear anyone walking down the hall before they were seen. Thank goodness--Jiro had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

Only smiling now, Rui whacked the clipboard against Jiro’s chest once again. The older man let out a sharp gasp, legs trembling as he slid down the wall. His pelvis caught on Rui’s strategically placed leg, which soon began to grind against his hardening dick. 

“Ahh. So _filthy_.” Rui purred, licking his lips as he watched Jiro’s face contort in all different ways as he tried to fight off the building heat in his abdomen. “We’re in school, Mister Yamashita.” 

“I-It seems so.” Jiro humoured, his deep laugh hooking onto a pitiful moan. “Oh, Rui. C-Can’t wait till we get home?” 

“ _No._ ” He said simply, smiling as he pressed the cold, metal clipboard to Jiro’s chest. “It seems you can’t either.” Rui added slyly, taking advantage of their position to press the hard surface against Jiro’s sore chest. Through his slacks, Jiro’s dick twitched hard against Rui’s knee, the younger man grinding even harder yet as he dug the clipboard into his chest in sync. 

“Rui!” Jiro gasped. The force of the clipboard left him winded. It stung, the smooth tender skin was too sore to find any relief in the barrier of his dress shirt. Even the slightest touch had Jiro wincing. He damned Rui, and he damned himself even more for being such a masochist. 

Jiro was far too distracted by the attention being given to his dick to notice the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. Rui heard them, however; though the familiar click and weight of those shoes on the hard floor left him unconcerned. He smiled, dipping in only then to bite down on Jiro’s neck. Hard. 

“ _A-Aah!_ ” Jiro cried, lifting his hand from his pathetic attempt at gripping the wall to cover his mouth. Rui’s clipboard clattered to the ground, paper scattering everywhere. Rui’s hand was now pressed to Jiro’s dick, rubbing, grinding, teasing. Jiro didn’t even hear the zipper of his pants get yanked down. All he knew was that suddenly, the restriction was lifted and he was in the heavenly touch of Rui’s hand. Jiro melted, groaning against his palm as Rui bit sharply into his neck.

“Yamashita-kun?” 

Jiro’s eyes snapped open again, pulled out of his euphoria at the familiar voice. His eyes widened, teary eyes meeting with a very stunned looking Michio. He had his coat on, and it was clear that Michio was passing by on his way home. 

“Ha...Hazama-sa-- _ah!_ ” Jiro tried to speak, but suddenly Rui’s nail dragged down the particularly sensitive underside of his throbbing erection. Damn that Rui--he knew Jiro’s weak spots like the back of his hand. 

“Maita-kun?” Michio blinked. Rui didn’t turn to look at him, but instead slurped loud against Jiro’s collarbone. It seemed at some point, the top buttons of Jiro’s shirt had been unbuttoned also. How did Rui always manage to be so sneaky? “Maita-kun… perhaps you should move your affairs elsewhere--” He started, but trailed off suddenly as Rui finally acknowledged him. 

“Ahh, Mister Hazama!” Rui purred, resting his head on Jiro’s upper chest. He met Michio’s intense stare with a glazed smile. He popped his ass out only slightly, sticking his tongue out as he quickened the movements on Jiro’s dick. “ _Good timing_ , isn’t it? Mister Yamashita is too worked up.” 

Jiro’s lips quivered against his hand, which at this rate, wouldn’t be enough to keep his voice at a publicly acceptable volume. He couldn’t help but notice how Michio’s eyes grew glossy, unsure of what to look at given all that was happening directly in front of him. Jiro couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, as he was sure Michio would scold them sternly for engaging in such behavior at school. It hadn’t been the first time.

“ _ Help us _ , Mister Hazama.” The younger man went on, voice dripping seductively. “Look at _this_.” Rui murmured, giving Jiro’s dick a particularly hard pump, who groaned dangerously low in response. “Mister Yamashita is so  _ hard _ …” Rui smeared his thumb all over the discoloured tip, tugging at the foreskin. 

Jiro’s gaze grew dim as he watched Michio slowly take off his gloves, pushing them into the pockets of his coat before stepping towards them. He didn’t seem focused on them, but rather the door to the custodial closet that they were pressed up against. He reached for the doorknob, surprised when it unlatched. 

“Inside.” Michio ushered. 

Rui giggled, collecting Jiro in his arms and taking several steps back from the door so that Michio could open it. Michio looked around, making sure no one was watching as he urged them inside and quickly shut the door behind them. 

The closet was far too tiny and cramped for three grown men to fit comfortably. There was a mop sink in the corner of the room and some clutter on some overhead shelves. The space was small, but it was enough. Michio was already taking off his coat, hanging it up on an empty hook which could only be assumed was normally used for a currently absent broom. 

Now, Rui’s back was against the wall. He held Jiro in his arms, one arm hitched around his back while the other was quick to return to stroking his dick. Rui hummed, peppering kisses all up and down his neck while Michio fumbled with the buckle of his pants behind them. “Mister Yamashita, aren’t you glad?” Rui chimed, dragging his tongue against the rough skin of Jiro’s unshaved jawline. Jiro’s body was limp against Rui, all his weight pressed against him and the wall. He wasn’t even sure what Rui was talking about, as the blonde failed to emphasize further and directed all his attention towards his shaft, which ached,  _ throbbing _ and red against Rui’s pale palm. 

Silently, Michio was behind them. Jiro could feel something hard press against his ass suddenly, and he inhaled sharply. Familiar hands that weren't Rui's were soon on his sides, trailing forward to his stomach and up to his chest. He trembled in a way that made Rui giggle, capturing Jiro's scruffy chin in his hand before pulling him down for a kiss. 

All of Jiro's thoughts melted away. His mind couldn't focus on anything except for the hands of his lovers mapping his body. The feel of Rui's tongue toying feverishly with his own, Michio's warm breath hitching against the nape of his neck as he built a steady rhythm rutting his hardening dick against Jiro's ass, the hand that worked his own erection slowly,  _ slowly _ , but oh so good; it was mind numbing. It was too much. 

“Yamashita-kun…” Michio murmured hoarsely, catching the waistband of Jiro's trousers. They were already loose, so he was able to slide them down with relative ease. The brown fabric pooled around his feet, the hair on his legs standing on edge at the sudden exposure to the cool air. “Why were you engaging in such activities at school?” He whispered. Michio's question was clearly serious, as he never stated anything without reason, but Jiro could  _ hear  _ the slightest quiver in his words. 

“Hehe. ☆ Mister Yamashita is so  _ gross _ .” Rui crooned, sucking Jiro's bottom lip with an exaggerated moan. “I found him like this, Mister Hazama. So  _ wet _ here.” He pinched the tip of Jiro's dick, making him cry out against Rui's soft lips. Michio's breath was hot on his ear, and Jiro felt like his legs would give away. 

“You were going to see us tonight.” Michio went on. 

“He couldn't wait, you see?” Rui teased. He let go of Jiro's dick, pressing only the tip of his finger to the top of his shaft. It twitched into his touch. “Feel  _ here _ , Mister Hazama.” Rui prompted, taking hold of Michio's hand and guiding it down. Michio's lithe fingers, surely enough, enclosed around his dick. He smeared the leaking precum from the tip across his fingertips, hand gliding with ease up and down the length of Jiro's dick. “ _ Amazing _ , isn’t it?” 

“Y-Yamashita-kun…” Michio murmured, pressing the bulge trapped within the fabric of his briefs against Jiro's exposed ass. He could feel the gathered damp on the fabric. Given the circumstances and Michio's personal standards, he was perplexed that Michio was as aroused as he was. It was hard not to get drawn in by Rui’s allure, however. That’s how they ended up in this stuffy closet in the first place. 

“Don’t get those dirty… you can take them off.” Jiro mustered back finally, instinctively arching his back against a particularly pleasurable squeeze of Michio’s hand and grinding against his pelvis. They both gasped. 

“ _ Yes _ . Go ahead, Mister Hazama.” Rui agreed. Much to Jiro’s dismay, Rui snatched the hand of the older man who was currently jerking him off. He groaned, dick throbbing as it stood now neglected between his legs, but the sight that soon followed left Jiro in a daze. With absolutely no hesitation, Rui had Michio’s sticky fingers in his mouth. The glisten of precum was was overrun quickly as Rui lapped it away, coating his slender digits in a generous amount of saliva. Michio groaned softly at the sensation; and Jiro felt the twitch of his dick against his ass. 

Michio wasted no time further. Though his movement was awkward with only one hand, Michio pulled down his underwear. Jiro couldn’t see it, but he sure as hell could  _ feel _ it. It slapped against his thigh, pre smearing against his damp skin. Rui released Michio’s fingers with a smack of the lips, and dipped in to pull Jiro into another kiss. 

“Shh.” Rui purred, dragging his tongue across Jiro’s lip, huffing into his mouth as Michio readied himself behind them. “Don’t get us caught, now.”

“I--” Jiro started, but soon trailed off into a displeasured grunt muffled by Rui’s kiss as Michio pressed damp, circular motions against his backside. With hardly any effort, Michio was able to wiggle his index finger inside. It had been less than 24 hours since their last sexual encounter, after all. Jiro found himself on the receiving end lately more often than he’d like to admit. The moment that Rui discovered the effect that his sharp bites and the scrape of his nails truly had on Jiro; he’d been wound completely around his finger. Michio, who was initially the complete  _ opposite _ of adventurous as far as sex was involved, was starting to open up to more of Rui’s escapades. 

Jiro was unsure of whether or not he could handle this amount of sex in his old age.

Then, it wasn’t long before Jiro could feel a second finger slip inside of him, followed by a third. Jiro let out a labored huff, resting his head on Rui’s shoulder. Though his eyes were closed, Jiro could feel the repetitive movement of Rui jerking himself off, soft pants escaping his lips as he waited eagerly for Michio to finish. 

“How is it, Yamashita-kun?” Michio asked gently, scissoring his fingers inside of him. Jiro shuddered at the gape Michio left, spreading him open to ensure proper preparation. It made him feel empty--and suddenly Jiro was the impatient one. 

“Let’s hurry this up…” Jiro mumbled, keeping his flushed face hidden in Rui’s neck. The blonde giggled, fumbling in the pocket of his loosened dress pants before pulling out a condom. Michio’s eyes widened, surprised to see such an item that could only be assumed was carried around with him all day. He didn’t question it, and was quick to tear the wrapper before sliding the thin rubber down his cock. 

“You haven’t touched  _ me, _ Mister Hazama.” Rui crooned gently, licking his lips as he watched Michio position himself between Jiro’s legs. “ _ I’m horny too. _ ”

Jiro snorted.  _ Yeah, he sure is _ . 

“Touch  _ me _ too.” He went on, resting his weight completely against the wall. The three of them shuffled closer, and Jiro suddenly felt impossibly hot captured between the two of them.

“Settle down.” Michio hushed, making Rui smile in amusement. He hooked his left arm around Jiro, holding his toned torso against him for support while Michio leaned over him, hands on his hips. “Alright, Yamashita-kun…”

Jiro didn’t need to respond for Michio to know he had permission. He pushed his ass back against him, groaning as Michio began to push inside of him. The room seemed impossibly silent, the three of them holding their breath as their bodies connected. Jiro’s knuckles were white, gripping the fabric of Rui’s suit jacket tightly. He felt impossibly full--but in the sweetest of ways. Despite the incredibly indecent location of their current actions, Jiro felt incredibly warm being held between them so tightly. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling of Michio’s hand sliding to his front, grasping both his and Rui’s dicks in his hand. Rui let out a prolonged moan, muffled soon by Michio’s lips which captured him in a heavy kiss. 

Then they began to _move_. 

The pressure was too much. It didn’t take long for a rhythm to build between them, rutting against the wall as Michio grew more frantic with the snap of his hips. Jiro felt impossibly full, and the feeling of Rui’s dick throbbing against his own melted everything except for them. _Them_. The sole reason he still had this job. The two men that enveloped his life in a way he'd never been expecting. 

“M-Michio…” Rui moaned out suddenly. And oh, Michio felt it. Both Jiro and Michio groaned. He didn’t realize it was possible, but Michio twitched deep within him after a particularly hard thrust, the burning in his abdomen igniting even further as he could swear Michio’s dick was suddenly made of damn steel. Rui, knowing full well the effect that it had, was of course inclined to do it again. “ _Michio~_ ” 

“Rui!” Jiro cried out now, gasping a silent plea for mercy as Michio’s hips slapped feverishly against his ass. The room filled with the sound of friction. Michio huffed deeply behind them, the movements of his hand becoming frantic and sloppy. “R-Rui… oh, _god._ ” 

“ _ Kiss me _ .” Rui murmured again, a giggle tapering off into a moan as Michio’s lips pressed into his. Jiro couldn’t help but feel useless, as all he could do was hold onto Rui for dear life as Michio gave him far more stimulation than he could handle. He swore he was going to melt into the floor. He was surprised that Michio was able to handle this much work at once. But the efficiency in which he worked was not to be reckoned with. Jiro tilted his head, lips suctioning to Rui’s neck. He held the younger man tight in his arms, hot moans flesh against his damp skin. Rui was trembling now, quietly whimpering against Michio’s mouth. 

“Y-Y...Yamashita-kun, Maita-kun...” Michio gasped out. There was no need for him to elaborate further. The way Michio’s voice raised was signal enough. He whimpered desperately, his thrusts becoming erratic as pleasure coursed through his veins. The jerk of his hips as he pushed unbelievably deep inside Jiro made the brunette’s eyes roll back, biting down hard on Rui’s neck in a pitiful attempt to muffle himself. 

Though spent, Michio didn’t miss a beat as he continued to jerk his lovers off. Rui’s lips parted from Michios, and his head rolled back against the wall. “Haah… Let’s cum together, Mister Yamashita…” Rui breathed, eyes fluttering closed as his body contorted within Jiro’s embrace. Jiro bucked his hips desperately into Michio’s hand, and within no time at all, the two of them soon followed suit, cum spilling onto Michio’s fist. 

All of their weight pressed onto the wall, the three of them gasping. If it wasn’t for the support of Rui, Jiro surely would have face planted into the floor. He cursed him silently under his breath--though kissed his cheek tenderly. Rui giggled breathlessly, turning his head to kiss Jiro’s nose. Michio leaned in them to kiss Jiro’s temple, then Rui’s lips. It was sweet, tender and soft. A gentle distraction from the fact that he couldn’t feel his legs at all.

As long as Rui upheld such an impossible libido, waking up sore was bound to become an everyday thing for his partners.


End file.
